1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory management method for a computer with a hard disk drive, more particularly to a memory management method for a personal computer with a hard disk drive which can provide adequate protection to the hard disk drive against computer viruses and which permits restoration of system files in the hard disk drive to their initial form.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, partitioning schemes are available in the art to permit partitioning of a hard disk drive of a personal computer into several system disk drives for storing system files therein, and a data disk drive to be commonly shared by the system disk drives, thereby resulting in efficient use of memory space. Moreover, back-up schemes are also available in the art so that, when a system file is modified, the initial version of the system file is stored as a back-up file, while the modified version of the system file is stored as the new system file. As such, when the new system file is corrupted, such as by a computer virus, portions of the new system file can still be recovered due to the presence of the back-up file.
A main drawback of the known back-up scheme resides in that a system file cannot be restored to its initial installed form once the system file has undergone numerous modifications.
A mirror scheme is also available in the art, wherein the contents of a main hard disk drive are copied into a back-up hard disk drive so that, when the main hard disk drive is damaged, the contents of the main hard disk drive are still available due to the presence of the back-up hard disk drive. However, the known mirror scheme does not provide protection against computer viruses since a computer virus written into the main hard disk drive is also copied into the back-up hard disk drive.